Shades of Evil
by Sahara-B
Summary: With Loki taking control of Eric Selvig's body, and Darcy charged with the well being of said scientist, what could possibly go wrong? Warning: Dark Loki


**Author Note**: This is my first ever story, so I hope whoever reads it, likes it at least a little bit. Also I don't have a beta or anything, so I'll try my best to keep spelling and grammar mistakes to a minimum, if you see anything let me know, and constructive criticism is welcomed. I've had this story in my head since I saw the ending of Thor when Loki is inside/controlling Eric Selvig.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot of the story which came out of a strange little corner of my strange little head, all characters belong to Marvel, oh and the part where Loki is inside Eric, that belongs to Marvel too.

* * *

The buzzing static of the T.V. woke her first, getting louder and louder until it was blaring alarmingly and she bolted, possibly stumbled from the couch to turn it off. "Damn it when did i fall asleep?" Darcy looked outside to the pitter patter of rain smattering her window, it looked like one of those days you'd rather wait out Mother Nature in a warm bed and a good Kresley Cole novel.

just her luck, the table vibrated with her phone the moment she reached for her book.

Heaving a sigh to the heavens, or well her ceiling which had an intriguing stain of what looked like a slice of pizza, she pressed the green blinking button.

"If this is about that virus thing Coulson was talking about, I will say here and now I refuse to be smeared in donkey piss, end of the line, putting my foot down, not a chance in hell" that out of the way, she waited for Jane to validate her stand against what, she was sure, was against her basic human rights.

"You could say no?, ugh it took me two days to get that smell off me" voice aggravated beyond belief, she continued "No Darcy, aside from that, I need you to come in today, Eric looks burned out and I was hoping you could grab something for him to eat, and help us file some of the papers"

Thunder blocked out most of what Jane said but Darcy could make out Eric, eat, and piles of paper? She shook her head, "when do you need me?"

"In an hour would be awesome, thank you so much Darcy, oh shoot" her voice phased out "no don't touch those" some shuffling later "Darcy I have to go, I'll see you in a few"

Gee your welcome boss, trying to fight off the exhaustion weighing down on her bones Darcy set her phone down and trudged to the bathroom to get a quick shower. That out of the way, she made a mad dash around her bedroom looking for something at least salvageable, or clean, she sniffed the beige over-sized sweater in her hand, didn't smell too bad or at least she hoped it didn't. She was pretty sure the snug fit jeans were washed three days ago too.

With her clothes and her makeup in place, not that she had anyone to impress mind you, the thought made her frown, she cleared her head and locked her door. As she stepped out of her apartment building she clapped her hands together "who needs a man".

God I do.

* * *

Darcy walked through the high-tech, state of the art, stained Plexiglas doors that could withstand a nuclear bomb, at least that's what she'd been told on the great, totally not bored to the edge of tears, tour she'd been given when they first arrived at the s.h.i.e.l.d. compound.

"Hey, you won't believe what the cabby did on the way here, there was this guy.. on a.. bike.. and.." her sentence fizzled out as Jane walked straight by her while arguing with a guy that looked like a reformed biker in a suit, complete with the mean glare.

"That's great Darcy, now why is the funding for this project going to .." a half-assed wave in Darcy's general direction and Jane was pushing past one of the three doors that lead into the main area, heading towards s.h.i.e.l.d.'s main floor.

Shrugging her shoulders, Darcy walked toward the giant screen at the end of the room, past her desk and a giant pile of papers that may or may not have had Jane's desk under it at one point. She dropped the Starbucks Grande Americano and chocolate croissant on the tiny portion of the table not covered in papers.

"Hey, Eric that blobby blue thing an alien or something? oh man you're not going to believe what happened to me on the way here, so the cab I was in was driving on ... omg what happened to your face?" subtlety had never been Darcy's forte but even she cringed as she realized how that came out. "I mean, how you feeling? Jane said you were kind of under the weather"

Eric turned his face up to her, nodded his head once, and returned to looking at his notes in front of the screen.

Ok what the hell? feeling overwhelmed by the appreciation her colleagues showed her for dragging her butt all the way out here, when she could have been cozy and warm in bed reading how the damsel in distress kicked the crap out of the bad guy before the hero came to make sweet love to her, see: sarcasm, she felt her smidgen of a good mood dissipate.

this was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**Author Note**: Let me know what you think, I have an entire plot laid out and will update regularly. Loki in the next chapter! Yay. Oh and Chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this up first .


End file.
